Tomodachi' Forever
by Uzumaki Nihaku
Summary: "Sahabat itu selalu ada disaat senang, sedih, susah, maupun mudah. Janji?" "Ya, itu sudah pasti!" Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Matsuri, Tenten, dan Neji berjanji akan janji itu. Awalnya persahabatan mereka hanya 9 orang, tapi saat kedatangan siswa baru dari Kota Suna mereka menjadi 12 orang. Dan itu membuatnya terlihat solid.


' **Tomodachi '** Forever

Disclaimer: Naruto Uzumaki dimiliki Oleh Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

'Tomodachi' Forever

Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno, MatsuGaa

Rated: T mungkin menjadi M (jaga-jaga)

Warning 1 : OOC, bahasa amburadul, Konohagakure = Kota Besar

Sunagakure = Kota Pinggiran Konoha (terbilang sangat strategis untuk jalur bisnis)

Gaje yuhuu, Nyambung gak nyambung

Warning 2 : Not for child, untuk 16+ udah diperingatkan ye. awas ngelanggar

Genre: Romance / humor / drama

_Selalu ada saat senang, sedih, mudah, maupun susah_

_Itulah arti Sahabat_

* * *

A/N : Mina-san ... perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Nihaku, author baru yang masih belajar. Oya ini fanfict pertamaku, jadi mohon maaf banget kalo ceritanya agak ngaco bahasanya acak acakan dan agak gak nyambung. Terus OOC banget. Langsung saja dibaca ceritanya. Kalo gak suka gak usah baca juga gak apa apa. Terima kasih untuk author author yang sudah jadi inspirasiku (yuhuuu). serius lho. Mohon koreksinya.

**Bab 1**

''...bahwa... Kalian LULUS 100%!''

'' Sebelum!''

Suara hiruk pikuk siswa kelas 3 Konoha Gakuen menggema di lapangan sekolah setelah Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah mengumumkan bahwa mereka semua lulus. Bahagia terpatri di wajahnya tak terkecuali warga sekolah yang lain.

''Saya ucapkan, selamat untuk kalian. Karena kalian telah mempertahankan nama baik sekolah kita Konoha Gakuen. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat.'' lanjut Tsunade.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, dan Gaara mereka berangkulan sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak dan bersorak untuk diri mereka sendiri. Genk mereka terkenal kompak sekali. Terkenal akan popularitasnya, pintarnya, tampannya dan banyak lagi.

Banyak fangirlsnya pula. Tapi mereka bertekuk lutut pada gadis gadis pilihan mereka. Yaitu Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Ino, Tenten, dan Matsuri. Gadis-gadis ini sebenarnya biasa saja. Tidak seglamor fangirls lainnya. Hanya saja diantara mereka mencoba untuk glamor.

Sementara genk cowok bernyanyi, genk cewek ini malah berteriak-teriak kegirangan. Terutama Ino. OMG! Suaranya itu loh cempreng menggelegar. '' Hey Pig! Suaramu memekakkan telingaku tau!'' Gerutu Sakura mengorek telinganya. '' Ah ayolah, Jidat ini hari kelulusan kita. Dan aku sangat-sangat senang sekali ... Waktu kau tak senang?'' Balas Ino yang masih kegirangan. '' Ya tentu aku senang, tapi suaramu itu lho cetar membahana.''

'' Sakura, mungkin itu yang membuat Sai suka.'' Goda Tenten. Wajah Ino pun sedikit merona dan seketika ia menjadi kalem. '' Wah wah ... Hanya dengan kata 'Sai' terucap, akhirnya Ino diam juga ya.'' Gurau Temari. Semua tergelak karena baru menyadarinya. Ino hanya berkacak pinggang dan memberi deathglare pada 5 sahabatnya. '' Te-teman-teman, ba bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita rayakan kelulusan kita di La Sfera?'' Tanya Hinata dengan gaya malunya.

Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada Hinata dan agaknya mereka sedang mempertimbangkan. '' Bisa juga tuh!'' Ujar Temari.

''Ya, lagi pula kita sudah jarang kumpul bareng karena fokus ujian.'' tambah Matsuri.

Semua mengangguk setuju. ''Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ajak saja pacar kita, hehe.''

''SETUJU!'' jawab mereka serempak.

.

.

.

.

Temari, Tenten, dan Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya, sedangkan Hinata, Ino dan Matsuri beda kelas dengan mereka, jadi mereka berpisah di lantai 2. Sesampainya di kelas, dilihatnya Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Gaara sedang ngobrol. Ada yang duduk di meja, di kursi, dan berdiri.

''Sasuke-kun.'' panggil Sakura. ''Hn. Ada apa?'' balas Sasuke. ''Eh Sakura-chan, Temari-nee, Tenten-chan mana yang lainnya?'' tanya Naruto dengan senyum 5 jarinya.

''Seharusnya kita yang bertanya, mana yang lainnya pada kalian, Naruto. Aku tak melihat Neji, dan Sai.'' Kata Temari yang sudah duduk dipangkuan Shikamaru.

''Nee-san, mereka sedang ke kantin.'' Jawab Gaara, adik Temari. Temari hanya ber 'Oh'

'' Sabar ya, Tenten. Pangeranmu pasti datang dengan membawa makan dan minuman.'' Gurau Sakura yang sudah bergalotan (baca = merangkul) pada Sasuke.

''Tak masalah kok, Saku-chan.''

Tak lama, terdengar suara gurauan dua orang pria yang tak lain Neji dan Sai yang cukup kerepotan. '' Tuh mereka datang.'' Ujar Sakura. Tenten menoleh dengan senyum di bibirnya.

''Neji-kun!'' panggilnya. ''Hn, kau mau? Ini milikku.'' Kata Neji tak kalah dinginnya dengan Sasuke sambil menyodorkan minumannya pada Tenten.

Tenten mengangguk dan mengambil minuman kekasihnya. Diteguknya sedikit dan diberikan lagi pada Neji. ''Ah, makasih banyak Neji-kun.'' Neji membalasnya dengan senyum tipis menawannya. Sembari Neji dan Sai membagikan jajanan kawannya, Sakura memberitahu bahwa malam ini ada acara kumpul-kumpul di La sfera, resto cafe and karaoke.

''Jam berapa?'' tanya Sai dengan senyum misterius.

'' Hm ... Kurang lebih jam 8 malam. Kalian setuju kan?'' Tambahnya memastikan.

''Aku tentu setuju saja.'' jawab Naruto.

''Hn.'' jawab Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji bersamaan. Mereka saling men-deathglare karena trade mark mereka diclaim. Semuanya sweetdrop.

'' Membosankan.'' Gumam Shikamaru, yang ternyata didengar oleh kekasihnya.

''Apa maksudmu membosankan?'' tanya Temari. Shikamaru menelan ludahnya tatkala merasakan aura menyeramkan dari Temari. ''Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa.'' sembari membelai punggung Temari. 'Kau seperti ibuku, Tema-chan. Mendokusai.' batinnya.

-Owari-

A/N : Gimana? bagus gak hehe. Kalo bagus dan lumayan makasih ya hehe #author di raikiri sama sasuke kalo jelek ya maaf bgt. Nyoba buat chap berikutnya. Minta Review dan kritik ya. Kalo mau PM sok atuh hihi...


End file.
